Secrets Are No Fun
by kfizzlewizzle92
Summary: While going to the studio late one night to work on a dance for the video he and Dez are shooting the next day, Austin stumbles across Ally's secret. Her bad dancing has been nothing more than a lie this whole time. She's actually been dancing since she was four but has felt the need to hid it for the sake of her friends. Will she become more than just Austin's song partner?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all! So I am relatively new to the world of Austin and Ally, with this being only my second story. I decided to write this as a quick two shot as I take a break from my multi-chapter fic. My multi-chapter is future Austin & Ally and called Picture That. I'd love for you to check it out! Anyway, this is my newest piece. **

**I suggest going to YouTube to look up the dances that I pictured Ally doing:**

**Contemporary solo: "Wake Me Up dance Lydia Phillips"**

**Hip Hop with Austin: "Upgrade U choreography by Wildabeast". **

**Please R&R. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the artists music or videos seen above. **

Austin was cursing himself as he walked down the halls of Starr Records. It was 10:45 at night and he had promised Dez that they could film a new dance video in the morning. However, in order for that to happen he probably needed to have a dance. Luckily, Jimmy had given him a key to the Starr building when he first signed on as an artist. Austin was sending prayers of thanks to the deities above for it having a dance space.

It's not that he didn't want to film the video. He loved sharing his talents with his fans, whether it was singing or dancing. It was just that for the first time in a while he was lacking inspiration.

Like, not even the thought of pancakes got his dance juices flowing.

He tried talking to his friends about why he couldn't come up with any new choreography, but they didn't get it. Dez and Trish thought that he could pop out moves as easily as Ally wrote songs. And while Austin knew that song writing also came with a fair amount of creativity block, at least Ally had him to help her out when she couldn't think of anything. The singer hadn't even tried to talk to his partner about his dance issues. After "The Ally Way" everyone in Miami knew that she was a lost cause. Well probably everyone in the world. It had gone pretty viral pretty quick.

The blonde sighed getting hit with a serious case of the Sleepies as he hoisted his duffle bag a little further up his shoulder. There wasn't much in it, just a sweat towel, water bottle, and his car keys. He had chosen casual attire that he could really move in. His fitted sweatpants, purple Supras, and red zip hoodie were his usual choreography attire. He never wore a shirt underneath because he liked to see how his lines looked in the mirrors surrounding the studio.

_I don't know how I'm going to get through this, _he thought biting back a yawn before hearing the soft lilt of music coming from the cracked door of the studio. He wondered who was in there since hardly anyone came into the building after nine. As he neared the space, he could make out the song. It was a stripped female version of Aloe Blacc's Wake Me Up. The singers voice was soft and vulnerable and as he peeked his head into the studio, he saw that the dancer was too.

She moved with an inordinate amount of grace and control while she traveled across the floor in leaps and turns. He couldn't quite make out her face as her back was turned to him and his eyesight was too shoddy for him to make out her reflection in the mirror. He did however, quickly notice the black hot shorts that exposed two dimples in her lower back and a very perfectly shaped ass. The muscles in her legs were the kind bred only from years of dancing or gymnastics. Her upper half was clad only in a hot pink sports bra, and as she lifted her arms over her head in a movement, he could clearly define the lean muscles in her back. Her dark hair was piled up into a messy bun on top of her head, with loose strands of caramel colored ends flying all over the place. Her skin was pale but not abnormally so. As she slowly lowered herself into a center split that she began to roll out of he realized that she looked almost like….

"Ally?" He stood completely in the doorway, jaw damn near on the floor when he realized that the swan in front of him was most certainly his songwriter. His awkward, bad pun telling, seesawing songwriter.

A look of shock flashing across her face, she furiously stood up and ran over to the stereo to unplug her iPod, "Austin! What are you doing here?!"

He didn't miss how she crossed her arms over her stomach almost like she was trying take back the vulnerability he had inadvertently just seen. A toned as fuck stomach too. Jesus Christ, how had he not noticed her body in the past three years?

_Focus on the task at hand, Austin. Stop being a teenage boy._

"Um...Dez wants to film a new video tomorrow and I haven't choreographed for it yet." Dragging his hand through his hair, he sat down his bag near what he presumed to be hers and walked towards her. "Als. What's going on?"

She shrugged as if to say, "You just saw what was going on."

"Use your words."

She bit back a grin recognizing that that was something she often said to him during their songwriting sessions when the things he was thinking weren't quite coming out as words. "I don't know, Austin. I've been dancing since I was four. I mean, I obviously stopped when I developed stage fright but I've found myself missing the feeling of having a studio all for me. So I've been using the key that Jimmy gave me to come here sometimes and relieve some stress."

He nodded in understanding. There was something so magical about being in a full studio alone. Creating art while the walls reverberated with the sound of your canvas. He didn't let her get away with ignoring the one thing they were both thinking. "But I thought you couldn't dance…."

She sighed, walking over to get a water bottle and coming back to the center of the studio to sit in a straddle split. After all, confrontation or not, she needed to stretch after dancing so that she wouldn't be sore in the morning. Opening her bottle for a sip, she used her free hand to gesture him to sit down across from her. His eyes were immediately drawn to the cleavage created by the way the sports bra was clinging to her.

"Hey, Austin? Which one of us are you having a conversation with?" She asked teasingly, tilting her head down to catch his eyes again.

He smiled sheepishly looking up at her. Ever since they broke up, it was still known that they had feelings for each other. Those feelings often included objectifying one another and all chances possible. Him usually more so than her.

"Stretch with me." She added, grabbing both of his hands and urging him to sit in a straddle as well. They took turns using their hands to pull each other back and forth over the space between them. "Like I said, when I got my stage fright I stopped. That's when you and I met. I wanted to tell you…it just, I don't know. I didn't want to step on your toes. You always got upset that I could write songs and you couldn't. Dez is amazing with technology and Trish is awesome at all things business related. Dance has always been your thing. I didn't want to steal that from you. One time I jokingly did the Ally Way and you all just assumed that I was being serious. So I just took it and ran with it."

Somewhere during her paragraph their joined hands fell to the ground between them and he had begun stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, something he had done while they were dating and still continued to do to calm her nerves before shows. "Ally, that's ridiculous. I want you to be able to do anything and everything that makes you happy. And if you added dancing to your resume as an artist, you'd take off even faster than you are now. I'd love to share this with you. I was literally just thinking that I wish I had a close friend who knew what I was going through when it came to choreographers block."

She looked up from the floor, "Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

"That's great, Austin. And I'd be glad to help. Just don't tell Trish and Dez, okay? I'll tell them. Just…not yet."

"I pinky promise." He said in all seriousness, dragging his index finger in an X pattern over his chest.

She laughed, "That's cross your heart, dummy."

"Whatever it's the same thing." He shooed her words away. They sat there in a comfortable silence with him just looking at her.

She smiled very slowly at him before softly saying, "What?"

"I just don't know how I couldn't have known this. Like, you're already this gorgeous, talented songwriter but you dance better than anyone I've ever seen. And this whole time I had no idea. Like I dated you, and I had no idea that you really are perfect."

She felt the blush creep up her neck. "Oh, so I wasn't perfect before?"

He shook his head and stood up, beginning to remove his hoodie exposing the upper half of his body, "You know that's not what I meant. I just have always wished I could find a girl to partner with sometime. I know you probably aren't ready to do anything like that. But I've always wanted to show my fans that I'm more than just a hip hop beast. I'm actually really good at contemporary too."

Now it was her turn to look shocked. Not only at that beautiful eight pack and v-cut that covered the upper half of his body, but also at what just left his mouth, "Wait…you do contemporary?"

"Yep." He responded with a sharp _p _at the end of the word. "Every Wednesday night over at Millenial Studio."

"Why did you never tell me that?" She stood up with her hands on her hips giving him a look of chagrin.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, circling his shoulders forwards and backwards to loosen them up, "Pot calling the kettle black, much?"

She grimaced, "Touche."

"Anyway," he shrugged going back to his usual shit-eating smile, "I would love to choreograph a duet with you sometime. I think it would be fun. But for now, how are you at Pop and Lock?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because sometimes you get yelled at by moonxdawson ( maranoplease on Twitter) to finish your two shot. So Emily, dear, this one is for you. :)**

**I suggest going to YouTube to look up the dances that I pictured Ally doing:**

**Contemporary solo: "Wake Me Up dance Lydia Phillips"**

**Hip Hop solo: "Better Than This by Ross Lynch" starting at 1:15**

**Please R&R. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the artists music or videos seen above. **

"I think I may be able to hold my own." He couldn't help but to grin at the smug look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest in confidence.

Deciding to tease her a bit, he took a step closer to her, "Oh yeah?"

Taking his bait and not backing down, she followed his lead and moved forward as well, "Yeah." She then cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow, "Why, Austin? Are you afraid I'm better than you?"

He laughed and backed off a little. Before she knew it, he was moon-gliding around her with a gleam in his eyes. This was nothing new. It was one of his signature moves. However, that didn't mean it still didn't make her news weak every time he got that look on his face.

The look that said, "I'm dancing now and I own this dance floor and also come kiss me."

Okay, maybe she was the only one who got the "come kiss me" part of the gaze but that was obviously because she was the person who knew Austin best in the world.

Not because she couldn't stop thinking about running her hands down that smooth chest.

Nope, nope, nope.

He finished his display of arrogance with his favorite move, the drop spin, springing up before her and crossing his arms across his chest. She laughed remembering the time that Dez had told them all about his ridiculous Zaliens dream where Austin showed the extraterrestrials that same move but instead of falling in love with him, the two Zaliens preferred the Ally Way.

Yeah, that was definitely a dream. No one in their right mind would ever choose anything over Austin. Except for pickles.

But hey, no one can have it all.

Bringing herself back into the conversation, she rolled her eyes at Austin, "Oh boy. Austin Moon doing the moonwalk and a fancy kick drop? It's like I've never seen it before! Blessed be, it must be a miracle!" She had taken on an over exaggerative southern twang just for the purpose of driving him nuts.

His flinch could be seen from a mile away, "Ally….your country accent is worse than your Swedish one."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to where there was a small closet in the studio. It usually held props, yoga mats, and body balls for when Starr records hosted exercise classes in here. Kira's idea.

He took pause when he saw her bend over to dig through the closet. _Don't look at her ass, Austin. Don't look at her ass. _

Too late. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on that. For the pastyear and a half he had been kicking himself in the face almost every time he saw Ally. It was torture.

Sweet, sweet torture.

They were fifteen years old when they had shared their first kiss after Ally had finally gotten over her stage fright. His heart had nearly palpitated at the feel of their lips meeting and he knew he had to have her. Unfortunately, being a couple had done nothing but hinder their relationship as a songwriting team so they broke up before anything really physical could happen between them.

Like anything.

Like not even a single make out session.

It sucked. She saw other people and he saw other people but neither of them ever settled into anything serious. He knew that as long as he had Ally in his life there would be no one else. She was so beautifully sexy and had the most honest and loving soul of anyone he'd ever met. Except for maybe Dez. But that's a whole other story.

When she finally emerged from the closet holding an elevator, Austin looked at her in question. "Ally," he started as she walked over to her dance bag and pulled out some…Supras? No way, those were hers! "Why do you have an umbrella? And whose shoes are those?!"

She gave him a look that said WTF, before going over to plug her phone back in. "Shut up, Austin. And prepare to get schooled."

He recognized the song instantly. After all, they had written it together. When she sped the music ahead to the minute mark and ran to the middle of the floor with the umbrella though, it dawned on him what it was that she was doing.

_There's no fucking way._

He was wrong. Boy was he wrong. As Ally popped open the umbrella and perfectly executed the stage choreography that he had paired with it for his first tour, he completely lost his senses. This girl was an animal. As far as he knew she'd never even practiced the moves before. Sure, she was there when he was teaching the dancers but she seemed engrossed in her songbook the whole time. To think that she had actually been acutely observing him…

Even without the artificial rain he could recognize how fantastic of a dancer she was. Although the choreography was set for a man, she made it her own adding feminine flares here and there, while still maintaining the precision of the movements. When she threw the umbrella to the front of the room and continued the choreography, he had pretty much given up on his self-control.

As he heard himself beginning to sing the chorus over the loud speakers again, he got on his knees prepared to make his move. Just as expected, when he sang the word _better _she dropped to her knees and outstretched her left leg, intending to swing it under her body and stand back up. Before she had that chance, he wrapped his hand around her calf and pulled. Hard.

She was in his lap. How she had gotten there she didn't know. One moment she was beating him at his own moves (literally) and the next she had felt the ground get pulled from beneath her and she was situated across his thighs with both of her legs wrapped around his waist. It wasn't a bad place to be.

The music continued to play in the background, reminding them that it does not, in fact, get better than this. They sat there for a moment. Then someone made a move.

To this day they can't tell you if Austin kissed Ally, or if Ally kissed Austin because all they felt were lips. There mouths slammed together with unadulterated passion. They could feel how long this had been building up, like a building with bad pipes that had been screaming to burst.

Her hands flew up to his cheeks and she rolled her lower body hard into his, reveling at the groan that emerged from the back of his throat. His hands were on her ass and it was everything that he ever dreamed it would be. He squeezed and pushed her harder into him.

He never wanted this to end.

He could feel her nipples straining against her sports bra on his bare chest and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. Her hip movements were consistent now as she ground harder into him, both of them looking for a release that only the other could give.

Their tongues were in a battle for dominance, swirling around each other as if searching for something. She moaned when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and her hands moved down to his shoulders, digging her nails in.

"Austin…" she moaned out his name when his lips came to her neck to bite and tease, "Austin. I love you."

Everything stopped. Her hips. His mouth. Time. Everything just…stopped.

He pulled back to look in her eyes. He saw confidence. Something he hadn't seen when he met the awkward, quirky girl three years ago. This girl was headstrong, and bold. And 100% confident about her feelings for Austin.

His heart pounding like never before, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. Speaking against her lips so that they were sharing breaths, "I love you too, baby."


End file.
